


【スバ北】午後

by Ane_mone



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ane_mone/pseuds/Ane_mone





	【スバ北】午後

 

  
“想做吗？”

你跪趴在我的身上，不讲道理地将我的躯体禁锢。亦在耳畔低语，那语气像极了正准备上哪儿大闹一场的顽童。

“明明你说过一周只做两次。”分明知晓这并不能消磨你的兴致，毕竟你已经开始解开我的衬衫纽扣。我缓缓抬起腿来，脚尖指向你的胯部示意，“这里，那么有精神吗。”

“稍微贪心一些，也不是不可以吧？”

“你上周也是这么说的。”

咔嚓一声，你将腰间的皮带解开，接着又抬起手来，缓缓地抽出。

“那这周……下周，以后也都可以吗？”

“随便你。”放弃了辩解，因为你已经将素色的四角内裤拉下，连带着还没精神起来的那玩意儿也弹了出来。

“小小北(ホッケ～ちゃん)，好久不见~♪”真的像是和谁打招呼一样，你自顾自地抚了上去，又令人恼火地将其在手掌中把玩着，好似那玩意儿也真被赋予了生命，擅自对这场跨种族的交流颇有兴趣。

“不要随便给别人的性器官起外号。”

最终只选择吐槽了这一点的我，随即被快感淹没。无心再去思考你的手法越发娴熟的缘由，好似理智也逐渐湮灭在这风和日丽的春日午后。

 

扩张总是令人无趣的环节，至少上位的你是这么认为的。从你按捺着想要先解决自己满涨快感的表情看来，这种事情对我来说反倒不失为一种乐趣。

你将被润滑液濡湿了的手指在我的身后开拓，一定是在想着这个地方无论做多少次塞了多少种东西，每一次的开始都是谢绝一切外物进入一般紧致。分明这不是上帝造物时被定义有性的功能的器官，你却还在期待着进入时被那种火热包裹的快感，还真是麻烦。另一只手安抚着因你的操之过急方才抬起了头的，被你称之为小小北的分身，毕竟你从来不忍心将我在一边放置，即便我的双手双脚都空闲到无所适从。

“小北、帮我解决一下……”增加到第四根手指时你开口了。刚加入中指时你早已不安分地将下体顶在被单上摩擦，眼巴巴地望着透明的液体不断从穴口被带出，不知道勾起了你哪一次的体验，迫不及待地想要再次体验那里的形状和温度。

这一回是我胜了。蛮不讲理地，孩子气一般地勾起一抹笑容，又抬起脚来，欲要去触碰那挺立的阳器，像是给予奖赏的抚慰。却在将要触碰上的一瞬间，你恶作剧似地将敏感的某一点碾过，随之而来的是不可避免的惊叫出声，以及你的手中我的分身不断将精液吐出。

“别忘了，我们可是对彼此的身体了如指掌哦？”

你笑着将开拓的左手从我体内拔出，炫耀着胜利，将粘黏着白浊的右手送入口中舔舐。

被摆了一道，虽说我也没资格指责你什么。只能眼睁睁地看着你将下体对准开拓后的穴口，即将进入因为释放而疲软的身体，将我的理智和内里搅得一团糟糕。就像当初闯入了我的视线的你，也让我的每一天交织着不可思议与奇迹一般。

 

你俯下身来，将我的唇撬开，交换了一个苦涩却又甜蜜的吻。刚将后穴进入的你似乎在为找寻着以往熟悉的触感试探着，而我的身后亦迎合着你的闯入，将你的下体的咬合。你与我的距离是如此之近，以至于我的大脑皮层能将你的温度与阴茎上暴出青筋的触感一并感知。

你扶着我的腰肢，低着头微微喘息着。看似是为能进入我的身体而满意，事实上却是像猎犬一样觑觎着到手的猎物，毕竟你在情事上丝毫不会感到满足；只有当我在你的身下一遍又一遍呻吟出声，被操到眼角溢出生理性的泪水，全身遍布你作乱留下的痕迹，仿佛败者求饶一般将精液尽数吐在你的手中亦或你的小腹也或许是墙壁上时，你才会满意地将快感释放，之后在我的额间、唇瓣或是背上留下像是安抚的吻。

也无意去思索为什么我们的性爱会演变成这样。因为今天的阳光正好，宛若甜美的糖浆，汇为一束浇灌在暴露于你的温柔视线的裸露胸膛上。午后的春风和煦吹得人昏昏欲睡，而又醉醺醺地，几乎令我将思考都一并放弃，只想在倾洒温暖阳光的你的床上，将这个慵懒的休日午后消磨。

 

*

 

呐，小北。总感觉今天的你没什么兴致呢。

你眯着眼，在我的床上像是十分享受地躺着，身体在我的动作下随着床板轻轻地晃动，胸口微微起伏，口中时不时漏出断断续续的喘息。午后的风儿拂来，让一阵阵困意涌起，真担心你是否会在中途就此陷入酣眠，留我在你的体内不知所措。

“小北，小北。”我轻声呼唤着。又想引起你的注意，有意将下体向更里顶了顶，“今天的你，就像喝醉了一样呢……”

“嗯。”你像是毫无反应地哼着，真是像极了一只慵懒的猫咪。就好似你回答我的不是“嗯”而是“唔喵”，也能想象出一对几乎和你的发色融为一体的猫耳摇晃着，双腿张开，自股间伸出的尾巴在空中甩动，又时不时将其置在床上，黑色的尾在雪白的床单上想必一定显得格外惹眼。

“累了吗？”试探性地猜测着，“真是过分呢，明明知道我还精神着，自己舒服了过后就把我丢在一边不管……”

“哈。”你一定在心底暗暗吐槽着这还不都是拜你所赐你这个呆瓜之类的话，微微皱了皱眉，却根本失了平日的气势。

“呐呐，小北。所以说要好好地——打起精神哦？就只是看在小昴流（スバルちゃん）的份上……”

右手在你的小腹上打转，向你昭告着“我可还在你的体内哦”这样的事情，而你似乎也终于将注意力重新回到现实，向下看去。你的视角并不能将我们交合处的情景一览无余，无论哪次想来都是一件颇为遗憾的事情。

你叹了口气，向我伸出了双手。像是无奈地开口道：

“拉我起来。”

“遵命，北斗大人☆”

并没有将你的双手握住， 我低下身来吻你的唇，将你那纤细的腰肢轻轻环住，小心翼翼地将你抱起。

“嘿——咻。”

“唔、唔……！慢点！”

显然是还未适应忽然的变化。移动的过程中你只能将我的身体当做支撑一样地死死抱住，好似之前的游刃有余全都是谎言，那幅悠游自在的样子全是你的伪装。

“呆瓜。”坐定之后，你靠在我的胸前喘息着，左手环住我的脖颈，空出来的右手一下锤在头上，“都、都说了叫你慢一点……”

“不都怪小北这么悠闲嘛。明明我都已经等不及了……”

话是这么说。抬起头来，注视着你那泛红的面庞，被汗水打湿而粘黏的头发，还有那双蒙着水雾的、同样在将我注视的好看的眸子。明明是平日如此严厉的不留情的目光，却是如此温柔地，温柔地将我的身躯映出。

“好喜欢。”

午后的日光氤氲着，是不是连我也变得像你一样醉醺醺地、不愿将现实与虚幻思考，而只想在漂浮着你的气息的怀抱里，将这个慵懒的下午消磨呢？

“呐，小北。抱歉呢。”闭上了眼，将整个脑袋埋在了你的怀抱中，蹭一蹭你裸露的胸膛，不知餍足地将你身边的每一丝空气呼吸，直至你的气息趋近平稳，能将你我心跳的搏动声一同感知。

“可以了么？”恋恋不舍地从你的怀抱离开，再次将你的面庞注视。

“……真拿你没办法。”掀开遮挡的刘海，你吻了吻我的额头，双腿环在腰上。像是为了适应下一步的抽插，而将身体微微扭动。

“不开始吗？”

你在耳边低声细语。

 


End file.
